


Disrespect Causes Punishment

by KazOfScotland



Series: She Thought She Could Handle It [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive Ron Weasley, Cheating, Controlling Actions, Disrespect of Friends, Domestic Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Misogyny, Pregnancy, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: Ron has had a hard day at work, so how dare Hermione not obey his rules? What is wrong with society that they don't understand how a marriage should be.
Relationships: Background Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: She Thought She Could Handle It [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083152
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Disrespect Causes Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing portrayed in here are my views or anything that I agree with. The tags are there for a reason, if any of the topics trigger you please back out of this fic now.

Ron would say that he loved Hermione and the life that he was building with her every single time someone asked. He would smile and say that he couldn’t imagine what it would be like to be without her. But what he wouldn’t tell everyone was the dark secret that lay deep within their walls. That dark secret was something he was supposed to be ashamed of, but he never had to worry about Hermione sharing it with anyone, because she knew what the consequences would be if she did. 

It had been a bad day for him at work. Perfect Harry Potter had decided that it was more important for him to be with his wife rather than at work. Honestly didn’t his supposed best mate know that it was the woman’s job to support the man and not the other way around, it didn’t matter what the reason was. Now, Ron wasn’t a complete bastard, he was sorry that his sister had gotten hurt at the Quidditch match, but Harry should’ve just left her and moved along to the next warm body until Ginny was better. 

That’s what he would do if Hermione was laid up with an injury. In fact it is what he did whenever Hermione was too busy, or like now, when she was pregnant and not as appealing to him. He could guess that was what contributed to his bad day at work. He should have finished early, everyone thought it was because he was helping Hermione, but really it was because he was with Romilda Vane having a fun time. He didn’t care what anyone thought of him, he was the man in this relationship, and he would do whatever he wanted to. 

He just hoped that when he arrived home, his stupid wife woudl be more co-operative than she had been that morning. She had refused to let him use her body, she had been claiming that she was too far along in her pregnancy, but he didn’t care. If he wanted to sleep with her then he would, she had married him and that meant that her body was his. He could do whatever he wanted with her, whenever he wanted. 

So if she wasn’t co-operative, then she would pay the price and afterwards, he would take his enjoyment from her. Sometimes it was more fun when he had to pin her down, slap her and punch her a couple of times, take what he wanted whilst she tried to scream for help that would never come. He made sure that no one would ever hear what went on inside their house. He was determined about that to the point that he put up silencing charms so that no one outside of the household could hear what was said or shouted or yelled. 

As he made his way back to the house he shared with Hermione he couldn’t help but grow more excited. He didn’t care that she was unattractive now that she was nearly, if not already, nine months pregnant. She was as big as a house, and he would not hide the disgust that it caused him, but he was a man, and he had needs. He didn’t care who he got off with, all he cared about was getting off. Especially as he wouldn’t get it from Romilda for another week or so. Maybe he would have to take Malfoy up on his offer. 

He slammed the door off of the wall as he walked into the house. He had seen through the windows that someone else was there. He hadn’t been able to make out who it was, but he didn’t care, Hermione had no write to have anyone there without his permission or him being there. Hermione was not allowed to talk to anyone outside of her work when he wasn’t there. She should know his rules by now. 

“Ron, darling, Luna is here,” Hermione was clearly trying to placate the situation. But nothing that she did would solve the situation. Nothing would make it better. Especially if it was Loony Fucking Lovegood that was there, she would have her husband with her, and they both loved to dig their noses in where they weren’t needed or welcomed. He just hoped that his wife was not as stupid as she looked and got the couple out of the house within the next two minutes. 

“Really? I thought that you said that you didn’t want anyone here putting their noses into our lives,” he hissed the words as he approached his beached whale of a wife who was sitting on their sofa as though she didn’t have anything that she was meant to be doing. He knew that was a lie. It was her job to ensure that his dinner and a firewhiskey were sitting waiting for him when he walked in the door. It was her job to serve him in any way that he liked, and this was not that. 

He completely missed the concerned looks that passed between Luna and Rolf as the pair stood and stepped towards Hermione. All Ron could do in that moment was glare at them, he knew that Loony and her too-nosy-husband lived on the other side of the hill from the Burrow and that meant that he couldn’t react in front of them in the way that he wanted. But they would be gone very soon, and then the punishments would begin. 

He managed to stop the jealousy from overflowing when Luna leaned over and kissed Hermione’s cheek. Clearly Rolf had not trained his wife properly. Clearly she did not know that no one, not even someone as low classed as a woman, touched another man's property. But then Rolf did the same, and walked off with a leaving comment of: “Speak to you soon, lovely.” 

How fucking dare he? And how fucking dare Hermione invite someone so disrespectful into his fucking house? It wasn’t their house, it was his, he was the man and therefore everything was his property. 

If he hadn’t have been so appalled by the behaviour of his wife, Loony Fucking Lovegood and her waste of space owner, he would have wiated until he was more than positive that no one would interrupt Hermione’s punishment. But it had gone too far, the disrespect was too much this time. The punishment could not wait any longer. 

He grabbed Hermione by the hair and yanked her off of the sofa and onto her knees. She was jammed between the sofa and the coffee table that decorated his house. As far as he was concerned it was her own fault, she should never have allowed herself to get so fat. Pregnancy was not an excuse that he would accept. She never asked his permission to gain the weight, because he would never have allowed this level of disgustingness to happen. It was no wonder that he had to go elsewhere for his pleasure. 

He released her hair from his grasp but this wasn’t the end of it. No he pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into the side of her head as his foot connected with her hip. He didn’t care that she was pregnant and that the child inside was his flesh and blood, the little brat deserved to be punished along with its mother, because this way it would know better than to disobey him. 

“SLUT! YOU FUCKING SLUT! DID YOU BRING HIM HERE IN THE HOPES THAT HE WOULD FIND YOUR DISGUSTING BODY ATTRACTIVE!” He screamed these words at her as his foot and fist rained down on her. He kept screaming it and repeating his actions until she was covered in tears and blood, and it was only then that he stopped. But he wasn’t pitying her, no he was going to take his enjoyment. 

Once again he grabbed her hair and yanked her up. She weighed far more than he was happy with, but he was not going to let that stop him, however that didn’t mean that he couldn’t mention it. 

“You fat fucking pig!” He kept repeating it as he dragged her over to the kitchen table, and slammed her down onto, stomach first so that her fat ass was pointed towards him despite her repeated cries of: “No, Ron, please. The baby, Ron, please, no.” 

He was going to take everything from her that he could. And he was going to enjoy it. 

With that decision made in his mind, he yanked down her leggings and slapped her hard across the back of the head to make her shut up. He was not going to let her distract him, not when he had lost out on his enjoyment twice already that day. 

“SHUT UP AND TAKE IT! YOU’RE MY PROPERTY TO DO WHAT I WANT WITH!” He screamed it at her as he popped the button on his jeans and started to push down the fly of his trousers. He continued on with his actions as she kept up her crying. 

“Ron, please, I will give you whatever you want when the baby comes, but not now please. Please not now. This isn’t even sex, Ronald, this is assualt.” She kept repeating it, but everytime she made that accusation he grabbed and twisted her hair and made his movements rougher. 


End file.
